A Phantom and Demon
by It was a Dark and Stormy Night
Summary: A strange mesage keeps on nagging Raphael/Phantom R. "Trust No One." Not even his father? The second part to A Winter In France. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_"I can't believe it's been a year since that accident… that poor little girl member. Died protecting your son Isaac.." _

"…."

_"But do you really think a girl with those extraordinary powers would be killed with a simple bullet?"_

_Isaac looked up and stared in Napoleon's eyes. _

_"Isaac, find that girl and bring her to me. Running is not an option for her. If you do that… I will spare your son." _

_"Yes master."_

"Fondue! Fondue, where did you go?!" Raphael yelled. Where the heck did he go? He searched all around Paris and he still hasn't found him. "Excuse me are you looking for him?" A little girl said holding Fondue. "Fondue! Where did you find him?" "He was hiding from a cat…" Raphael looked at Fondue and laughed. "Anyway, thank you for fin-" Raphael held his head. Everything was spinning. "Are you alright?" the girl asked him strangely. "I'm..I'm fine…." He looked at Fondue. Why wasn't he moving? "What's wrong.. With Fondue..?" "He's in the same condition that you'll be in soon." Raphael felt like someone had just punched him. "Ergh…" The girl eyed him with a smirk. She seemed strangely familiar. "Don't trust anything you see." With those words the girl walked away leaving Fondue. Everything blacked out.

Raphael woke up in his apartment, Marie and the Duchess quickly walked over. "Raphael! You're awake!" She gave him a quick hug. His head was throbbing. No point of worrying them… "Why are you guys here?" He asked Marie and the Duchess Elizabeth. "We found you sprawled outside the gate, what happened?" "I don't know…" The Duchess and Marie stood up and wished Raphael a good night. "Fondue is over in the vet. You should pick him up tomorrow." Marie said worried. "Raphael, I found this note next to you when you were unconscious." The Duchess gave him the note and left with Marie. He opened the note and it said "Remember what I told you Phantom, don't trust anyone. Especially your father… -Silent Ghost" He remembered that name, but who was it? Not just that, how did they know he was Phantom R? And what did the note mean by not trusting his father? This felt like de-javu…


	2. Chapter 2

_ Rhythm thief doesn't belong to me, belongs to SEGA….. So enjoy!_

_ Raphael was on his way to the vet to pick up Fondue. He needed to go to the Opera House today. Marie had another concert and he made an oath to see them all. When he arrived at the vet Fondue ran to greet him. "He was waiting all night for you, didn't get a blink of sleep." The veterinarian said. "Thanks," Raphael said Fondue following behind him to the door. "Let's go Fondue, he got a concert to catch!" He quickly changed into Phantom R. He strolled over to the opera house and saw Marie's friend pacing back and forth. He was about to say hi until, "Snap, forgot I was in disguise!" And made his way to the room where Marie was going to play. He stood at the side of the aisles and spotted Marie's mother, the Duchess Elizabeth. "Bonjour duchesse Elizabeth." The Duchess turned around and notice Phantom R. "Bonjour Phantom R. Are you waiting for Marie?" "Yes Duchess Elizabeth." She nodded. He made his way backstage to check on Marie. He saw a bunch of people scrambling around. "What's wrong?" Phantom R asked them. "Marie's missing!" _

_Sorry it's so short ._.; I have so much work, so SORRY! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Rhythm thief no belong to me, owned by SEGA, and that's it enjoy!_

_He looked at them with wide eyes. "Marie what?!" "She's missing!" They all started scrambling around looking for Marie. They reported to the constables, the duchess, everyone who was willing to hear. Duchess Elizabeth was overcome with worry. "Don't worry Duchess, I'll find Marie, Phantom's word!" He put on his fedora and changed into Phantom R. He spotted a note in Marie's dressing room. _

_If you want to see the girl, give yourself up. I'll be waiting for your response__Monsieur R Phantom. We'll meet the Paris Opera. _

_ -S.G._

_ "S…G?" He didn't know who, or what, S.G stood for. He rembered someone who's name was Silent Ghost. Could, could it really be her? Her other identity, Tara, had died a while ago. It had be a depressing day for Marie and him. "It can't be." He shook it off. Part of it wanted to be true, but the other part told him it was impossible. _

_AN: I'm sooooo sorry. I forgot I even had this sorry ongoing ^^; I've been watching and reading this anime and its fanfic then I started reading some Rhythm thief fanfic again. So then I remembered, Hey! Wasn't I writing one? And here it is, just for you! _


	4. Chapter 4

Rhythm thief no belong to me, owned by SEGA, and that's it enjoy!

Phantom R waited for someone named S.G. at the Paris Opera. I hope Marie's all right…He looked at Fondue. "So, we meet again Phantom…" He looked around. No one was there. Where the heck was she? "Where are you?" Phantom R shouted as Fondue growled. "Ghosts don't appear anywhere correct? You should know Phantom." She snickered. She's really annoying Phantom R thought. "Where's Marie, you told me to come here for her…" "If you give yourself up to the constables."She interrupted sternly. "Do it for you own good." She suddenly appeared in front of him holding Marie by the arm. "Or you could do me a favor and hand over you coin." She eyed Phantom's pocket. The girl looked nothing like Tara; he knew that wasn't possible for her to come back alive. "Don't do it Phantom R!" Marie shouted. He frowned and tossed her the coin in his pocket. S.G. caught it and let go of Marie. "Don't trust anyone." She said as she disappeared. "Raphael, your coin your father…" "I don't need it." He said. "I rather have you then the coin." He said as he left followed by Fondue. "Phantom R…" Marie whispered.

* * *

"Napoleon, pleasure to see you again." S.G. smirked as she entered. "Where's you petty little servant Isaac?" "He isn't here. I was pretty sure you would survive that little bullet." "Hehe, that pathetic thing was no different than getting hit with a bat." "So Tara, what have you been up to?" S.G.'s face turned grim. "Don't call me that pathetic human name." "Pathetic? Hohoho! Your sister would be ashamed Tara." S.G. stared at him. "MY sister? That human is no use to me. Nothing but a pawn. Just like you." "You think you so tough little girl?" "I'm tougher than you oh mighty one." "Playing the hero I see?" "Saving the world is no use to me. Destroying you is my only priority, you filthy pest." "Words hurt I suppose!" "Using petty words is such a pathetic tactic. It is easily predicted." "Just like you my dear Tara." "Care for a game of chess?" "Oh my, changing the topic Tara?" Tara just smiled. "Chess is the game of the kings is it not?" "I suppose so." Napoleon replied.

* * *

"What are we going to steal next Fondue?" Phantom R asked. "Woeuf!" "Perhaps The Wedding Feast at Cana?" Fondue nodded. "Let's cheese it Fondue!" Phantom R said as he raced out the door and to the Louvre. He quickly disabled the security system and found the painting. "I let the constables a note so they should be where I usually leave… But we could always go through the main entrance. Nobody thinks of that." They quietly left through the main entrance and dodged the constable's flashlights. "Show's over folks!" He said as he left.

AN: MWHAHAHAAH look at how much I love you. 2 chapters in one day. I was bored and I had this day off so here's a gift from me to you!


	5. Chapter 5

"_Checkmate, you lose."_ S.G. smirked. She finally beaten Emperor Napoleon. "Now, give it back." "Give what back?" He asked innocently. "You know what I'm talking about!" She yelled. "What this?" He held up a bottle with a blue aura in it. "You want your sister's soul back?" She nodded slowly. "Why should I give it to you?" "You promised me, now give it." She growled. "Oopes." He smirked and dropped the glass bottle. She stared in horror. The little bottle with her sister's soul in it broke in to little pieces.

* * *

"Phantom R! Stop where you are! You are under arrest for stealing The Wedding Feast at Cana!" Inspector Vergier yelled. "Sorry, but I need this for a while!" Phantom R waved and ran off. "After him!" They chased Phantom R all around Paris. They just won't give up! "We got you now!" "It would be humiliating if a phantom gets caught!" He ran off and disappeared. "Where is he now?" Inspector Vergier said. A boy, who strongly represented Phantom R, walked pass him. "Excuse me monsieur, but do you know Phantom R?" "Of course Inspector, who wouldn't?" "Well, did you see him zoom by?" "I'm sorry, I haven't." "Thank you for your time monsieur." "No problem." Raphael walked slowly away. "That was close Fondue." "Woeuf!" They strolled to the Paris opera in their Phantom R outfit to catch Marie's performance. Everyone was glad when they saw Marie safe and sound.

* * *

S.G. stared at the shattered pieces of her sister. "I thought you said she was merely a pawn." The emperor laughed. "She was a… useful pawn…" She smiled. "Much more useful then you." S.G. turned around and walked away. "Next time, it'll be the Phantom's soul instead of hers." "Heh, I won't let you lay a finger on him." She looked at the emperor and held up her king and queen chess pieces. "At least, they won't." S.G. giggled and stepped outside. "It's was nice seeing you, Napoleon."

* * *

AN: So here you go~ I had writer's block sorry ^^; I promise the next chapter will be longer. I might be working on a crossover of RT and Professor Layton or another one. Thanks for reading! (Insert disclaimer here)


	6. Chapter 6

_ "Stop right there Phantom R!" __Charlie yelled out. "Will you ever stop following me?" Phantom R turned around swiftly. "I'll stop when I catch you!" She kicked her soccer ball, nearly hitting Phantom R. "Do you really want me to beat you again?" "I'm not letting you win this time Phantom!" She started kicking soccer balls at him. Phantom R and Fondue dodged each one of them and ran off. "Shoot he got away!" Charlie moaned. Phantom R returned back into his alter ego, Raphael and briskly walked back to his apartment. He didn't have any plans today. What to do… He missed having adventures with Marie. When would he be able to have an adventure like that again? Just then he heard a knock on the door. Who could that be, he thought. He opened the door slightly to find a girl around his age with dark brown hair and purple eyes. "Who, are you?" Raphael ask, Fondue next to him. The girl tilted her head slightly. "Well I know who you are."The girl said. Raphael looked back at her. How did she know him? Have they met before? "Yes… but who are __you__?" "Not important right now, but I guess I could tell you. Call me, Elizabeth." Raphael didn't know anyone else other than the Duchess, who had the name Elizabeth. "Why are you here?" "I came to tell you something from someone named S.G." Raphael knew that nickname anywhere. __S.G.__ is the one who kidnapped Marie. "What's the massage?" He asked. "__People tell lies to protect the ones they love."__ And with that "Elizabeth" crumbled to dust, leaving Raphael dumbfounded._

_ "Good, Elizabeth has done her job. Now on to the next phase." S.G. smirked. This played out exactly how she planned it. "First, crash into Raphael in the ally. Then, kidnap Marie. After, make Napoleon drop the bottle with the soul in it. Finally, have Elizabeth deliver the massage. Perfect." All she needed was to make Isaac catch her and then make her escape. __Where could that human be? __She guessed and moved her pawn there. __Perfect time to go now.__ She giggled one of her devilish giggles. She picked up the coin and left. She went underground, and just as she predicted, Isaac was there. "Too predictable." She sighed and shook her head. "I would like to thank you for saving my son's life." "Yeah, cause saying thank you after someone took a bullet for you would do anything. Instead I would like you to do a favor for me. It lets me and you gain something." "Oh? And what would that be?" "Turn me in and Raphael gets spared, and I get closer to Napoleon." "Seems fair enough." Isaac sighed and lead S.G. right into Napoleon's hands. _

_ "__People tell lies to protect the ones they love."__ What did that mean? If you told a lie wouldn't that push them further away from you? Raphael pondered that all day long. And that girl, Elizabeth was it? Yeah, how could she crumble to dust like that? Though that wasn't the weirdest thing he saw in his lifetime. It wasn't gonna help thinking this hard about it. He went to sleep. It would all make sense in the morning. It didn't really though. He was even more confused. He and Fondue took a short walk outside. Who was S.G.? Why is she doing this? What type of person is she? Where is she now? How is she doing this? All the questions flew around in his head. He looked up. He somehow wandered to the Duchess's estate. Well I guess I could go see Marie. Turns out she was at the convent helping out. He walked there trying to get rid of the thoughts he has and just enjoy the view. There he saw Marie helping out, and he waved towards her._

_ "Why do we always meet so suddenly Tara? I never get time to set up." "Who needs to set up when you basically live in the sewer? Don't call me Tara; you know I don't like names." "Or friends?" Napoleon asked too kindly. "Friends? Who needs them? When you got power, it takes up a lot of your time already." "I have to agree Tara or S.G. Anyway, good job as always Isaac, your son is spared." "Thank you my lord." Isaac said as he bowed. "Stand up; you look pathetic on the ground." S.G. said roughly. Isaac stared at her. __Looking at the devil in the eye, quite a scary little thing.__ When Napoleon had his back on S.G. she quickly snatched something and left without a trace. Task 5 finished. On to task 6, gaining Raphael as an ally. _

As I promised, longer chapter! Special thanks to RhythmicHeart for reviewing! And also Miko 2495, and Macaroons101! 3 don't worry, S.G. won't always be mean. But a demon gotta do what a demon gotta do. This is kindda based on Code Geass (I do not own tht) and I do not own Rhythm Thief, SEGA does. Thanks for reading and leave a review!


End file.
